civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of people associated with the American Civil War
This is a list of people associated with the American Civil War. See also the list of American Civil War topics. Confederate States Army also: Civil War Soldiers and Sailors System (CWSS) hosted by the National Park Service > http://www.itd.nps.gov/cwss/ *Anderson, Joseph Reid, (1813–1892), Brigadier General, owned Tredegar Iron Works *Armistead, Lewis Addison, Brigadier General *Barton, Seth M., Brigadier General, Commanding, Barton's Brigade *Beall, William N.R., (1825–1883), Brigadier General *Beauregard, Pierre G.T., (1818–1893), General, commanded firing on Fort Sumter *Benavides, Santos, (1823–1891), Colonel (Texas) *Benning, Henry L., (1814–1875), Brigadier General *Bonham, Milledge Luke, (1813–1890), Brigadier General and Governor of South Carolina *Borland, Solon, (1808–1864), Brigadier General *Bragg, Braxton, (1817–1871), Lieutenant General *Breckinridge, John C., (1821–1875), Major General *Buckner, Simon Bolivar, (1823–1914), Major General, Commanding, Army of East Tennessee *Cabell, William L., (1827–1911), Brigadier General *Chalmers, James R., (1831–1898), Brigadier General *Churchill, Thomas J., (1824–1905), Major General *Clark, John Bullock Sr., Brigadier General, Commanding, 3rd Division, Missouri State Guard *Clark, John Bullock Jr., Brigadier General *Cleburne, Patrick R., (1828–1864), Major General *Cockrell, Francis Brigadier General, later a United States Senator *Cooper, Douglas H., (1815–1879), Brigadier General *Dahlgren, Charles G, (1811–1888), Brigadier General, Commander of the 3rd Brigade, Army of Mississippi *Dockery, Thomas P., (1833–1898), Brigadier General *Early, Jubal A., (1816–1894), Lieutenant General *Evans, Clement A., (1833–1911), Brigadier General *Evans, Nathan G., (1824–1868), Brigadier General *Fagan, James F., (1827–1893), Major General *Forrest, Nathan Bedford, (1821–1877), Cavalry general *Gordon, John B., (1832–1904), Major General, later a U.S. Senator, railroad executive, and Governor of Georgia *Govan, Daniel C., (1829–1911), Brigadier General *Hanson, Roger W., (1827–1863), Brigadier General, mortally wounded at Murfreesboro, Tennessee *Hawthorn, Alexander T., (1825–1899), Brigadier General *Hébert, Louis, Colonel, Commanding, 3rd Louisiana Infantry Regiment *Hill, Ambrose P., (1825–1865), Lieutenant General *Hill, Daniel H., (1821–1889), Major General *Hindman, Thomas C., (1828–1868), Major General *Hood, John Bell, ((1831 – 1879) Lieutenant General *Huger, Benjamin, (1805–1877), Major General *Hunton, Eppa, (1822–1908), Brigadier General, later a U.S. Senator from Virginia *Imboden, John D., (1823–1895), Brigadier General, Virginia politician *Jackson, Thomas J. "Stonewall", (1824–1863), Lieutenant General *Johnson, Bushrod R., (1817–1880), Major General *Johnston, Albert Sidney, (1803–1862), General, killed at Shiloh *Johnston, Joseph E., (1807–1891), Full General *Jones, William E., ( -1864), Brigadier General *Lane, James H., (1833–1907), Brigadier General *Law, Evander M., (1836–1920), Brigadier General *Lee, Robert E., (1807–1870), Commander of all Confederate armies *Lee, Stephen D., (1833–1908), Lieutenant General, the youngest Confederate with that rank *Longstreet, James, (1821–1904), Lieutenant General *Mahone, William, (1826–1895), Major General *Marmaduke, John S., (1833–1887), Major General *Maxey, Samuel Bell, general. *McCulloch, Benjamin, Brigadier General, Commanding, McCulloch's Brigade, and Commanding, all Southern Forces at Wilson's Creek *McGuire, Hunter, (1835–1900), Brigade surgeon, doctor for Stonewall Jackson *McNair, Evander, (1820–1902), Brigadier General *McRae, Dandridge, (1829–1899), Brigadier General, Commanding, McRae's Arkansas Infantry Battalion *Morgan, John Hunt, Brigadier General, Commanding, 2nd Cavalry Brigade, 3rd Division, Department of East Tennessee *Mosby, John S. (1833–1916), Colonel, guerrilla leader *Parsons, Mosby M., Brigadier General, Commanding, 6th Division, Missouri State Guard *Pearce, Nicholas Bartlett, Brigadier General, Commanding, 1st Division, Army of Arkansas, and Commanding, all Arkansas State Forces *Pemberton, John C., (1814–1881), Lieutenant General, Commanding, Department of Mississippi and Eastern Louisiana *Pender, William Dorsey, (1834–1863), Major General *Pickett, George E., (1825–1876), Major General, commander of 'Pickett's Charge' *Pike, Albert, (1809–1891), Brigadier General *Polk, Leonidas, (1806–1864), Lieutenant General, cousin of U.S. President James K. Polk *Price, Sterling, (1809–1867), Major General *Rains, James S., Brigadier General, Commanding, 2nd Division, Missouri State Guard *Roane, John Selden, (1817–1867), Major General *Ruggles, Daniel, (1810–1897), Major General *Rust, Albert, (1818–1870), Brigadier General *Scurry, William R., (1821–1864), Brigadier General *Smith, Edmund Kirby, (1824–1893), General *Stevenson, Carter L., Major General, Commanding, 2nd Military District, including Vicksburg, Mississippi *Stuart, James E.B., (1833–1864), Major General, cavalry *Tappan, James C., (1825–1906), Brigadier General *Taylor, Walter H., (1838–1916), Lieutenant Colonel *Thomas, William H., Colonel *Thompson, M. Jeff, (1826–1876), Brigadier General in the Missouri State Guard *Van Dorn, Earl, (1820–1863), Major General, Commanding, Army of the West and Trans-Mississippi District *Vaughn, John C., Brigadier General, Commanding, Vaughn's Brigade *Walker, Lucius M. "Marsh", (1829–1863), Brigadier General *Watie, Stand (1806-9 - 1871) Brigadier General. *Wharton, John A., (1828–1865), Major General *Wheeler, Joseph, (1813–1892), Major General Confederate States civilians *Booth, John Wilkes, (1838–1865), assassin of Abraham Lincoln *Chesnut, Mary, (1823–1886), diarist *James, Frank, (1843–1915), claimed to have been present at the Battle of Wilson's Creek-- likely a member of a Clay County company in the 5th Division, Missouri State Guard *James, Jesse W., (1847–1882), guerilla fighter *Mudd, Samuel A., (1833–1883), physician, assisted John Wilkes Booth *Quantrill, William C. (1837–1865), leader of Quantrill's Raiders *Younger, Cole, (1844–1916), guerilla fighter Confederate States Navy also: Civil War Soldiers and Sailors System (CWSS) hosted by the National Park Service > http://www.itd.nps.gov/cwss/ *Brown, Isaac N., (1817–1889), Captain of CSS Arkansas *Read, Charles W., (1840–1890), Confederate raider *Semmes, Raphael, (1809–1877), Admiral, Captain of CSS Alabama *Wood, John T., (1830–1904), Captain of CSS Tallahassee Confederate States political leaders *Davis, Jefferson F., (1808–1889), President of the Confederate States *Stephens, Alexander (1812–1883), Vice-President of the Confederate States *Benjamin, Judah P., (1811–1884), Attorney General, Secretary of War, Secretary of State *Breckenridge, John C., (1821–1875), Secretary of War *Stephen Mallory, (1812-1873), Confederate Secretary of the Navy *Pickens, Francis Wilkinson, (1805–1869), Secessionist Governor of South Carolina United States Army also: Civil War Soldiers and Sailors System (CWSS) hosted by the National Park Service > http://www.itd.nps.gov/cwss/ *Adams, Charles F. Jr., Brigadier General *Ames, Adelbert, (1835–1933), Major General *Anderson, Robert, (1805–1871), Major, commander at Fort Sumter *Aplin, Henry H., (1841–1910), Second Lieutenant *Armstrong, Samuel Chapman, (1839–1893), Brigadier General, white commander of a colored regiment *Asboth, Alexander, Brigadier General, Commanding, 2nd Division, Army of the Southwest *Baker, Edward D., (1811–1861), Colonel, U.S. Rep. from Illinois, Senator from Oregon, close friend of Abraham Lincoln, killed at the Battle of Ball's Bluff *Blair, Frank P., Jr., (1821–1875), Major General, Commanding, 1st Brigade *Bootes, Levi Clark Officer, wounded at Antietam and Gettysburg. Survived the War *Boyle, Jeremiah T., Brigadier General, Commanding, District of Western Kentucky *Brinton, Daniel G., (1837–1899), surgeon in charge of the U.S. Army general hospital at Quincy, Illinois *Buell, Don Carlos, (1818-1898) Controversial Major General; resigned June 1, 1864 *Buford, John F., (1826–1863), Brigadier General, cavalry *Burnside, Ambrose E., (1824–1881), Major General, commander of the Army of the Potomac *Butler, Benjamin Franklin, (1818–1893), Major General, USV, Congressman, Governor of Massachusetts *Canby, Edward Richard Sprigg, ( –1873), Major General *Chamberlain, Joshua, (1828–1914), Major General *Clark, Horace Lee, ( –1865), Lieutenant, 2nd Massachusetts Heavy Artillery *Curtis, Samuel R., (1805–1866), Brigadier General, Commanding, Army of the Southwest *Custer, George A., (1839–1876), cavalry Major General *Custer, Thomas W., (1845–1876), cavalry Lieutenant *Davis, Jefferson C., (1828–1879), Brigadier General, USV, Commanding, 3rd Division, Army of the Southwest *Doubleday, Abner, (1819–1893), Major General, Army of the Potomac *Moncena Dunn (soldier) (1823-1895), Lieutenant Colonel who fought at Battle of Fredericksburg *Eaton, John (1829-1906) Brevet brigadier general *Ellet, Charles R., (1843–1863), Colonel *Fremont, John C., (1813–1890), Major General *Fry, James Barnet (1827-94) Major General; author of books *Garfield, James A., (1831–1881), Major General, 20th U.S. President *Grant, Ulysses S., (1822–1885), Lieutenant General, commander of all US armies *Grierson, Benjamin H., (1826–1911), cavalry Brigadier General *Halleck, Henry Wager, (1815–1872), General-in-chief, Chief of Staff *Haller, Granville O., (1819–1897), Major, responsible for the defense of south-central Pennsylvania during the Gettysburg Campaign *Hancock, Winfield Scott, Major General, II Corps, Army of the Potomac *Harney, William S., (1800–1889), Brigadier General *Harrison, Benjamin, (1833–1901), Brigadier General, 23rd U.S. President *Hobson, Edward H., (1825–1901), Brigadier General, Commanding, 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XXIII Army Corps *Hooker, Joseph, (1814–1879), Major General, commander of the Army of the Potomac *Howard, Oliver O., (1830–1909), Brigadier General, USV, Army of the Potomac, Commanding, Army of the Tennessee *Hovey, Charles Edward, (1827–1897), Brigadier General, Commanding, 2nd Brigade *Hunter, David, (1803–1888), Major General *Kautz, August, (1828–1895), Brigadier General *Kearny, Philip, (1815–1862), Major General *King, Rufus, (1814–1876) General *Lyon, Nathaniel, (1818–1861), Brigadier General, the first Union general killed in the war *Manson, Mahlon D., (1820–1895), Brigadier General, Commanding, 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, XXIII Army Corps *McDowell, Irvin (1818-85) Major General; served from 1838-82 *McClellan, George B., (1826–1885), Major General, commander of the Army of the Potomac *McClernand, John A., (1812–1900), Major General, USV, commander of the Army of the Mississippi *McPherson, James B., (1828–1864), Major General, commander of the Army of the Tennessee, died at the Battle of Atlanta *Meade, George G., (1815–1872), Major General, commander of the Army of the Potomac, including at Gettysburg *Meigs, Montgomery C., (1816–1892), Brigadier General, Brevet Major General, Quartermaster General beginning 1861 *Miles, Nelson A., (1839–1925), Major General, USV *Mitchel, Ormsby M., (1809–1862), Major General *Morgan, George Washington, (1820–1893), Brigadier General, Commanding, 3rd Division *Ord, Edward, (1818–1883), Major General, commander of the Army of the James *Ordronaux, John, (1830–1908), Army surgeon *Palmer, William J., (1836–1909), Brigadier General *Pope, John, (1822–1892), Major General, commander of the Army of Virginia *Rosecrans, William S., (1819–1898), Major General, commander of the Army of the Cumberland *Schimmelfennig, Alexander, (1824–1865), Brigadier General, USV *Schurz, Carl, (1829–1906), Major General, USV *Scott, Winfield, (1786–1866), General-In-Chief *Sedgwick, John, (1813–1864), Major General, commander, VI Corps *Shaw, Robert G., (1837–1863), Colonel, white commander of colored 54th Massachusetts Regiment, killed at Battle of Ft. Wagner *Sheridan, Philip H., (1831–1888), Major General, commander of the Middle Military Division *Sherman, William T., (1820–1891), Major General, marched to the sea *Sickles, Daniel, (1825–1914), Major General, commander, III Corps *Sigel, Franz, (1824–1902), Brigadier General, Commanding, 1st and 2nd Divisions, Army of the Southwest *Smith, Andrew J., (1815–1897), Brigadier General, Commanding, 1st Division, consisting of Company C, 4th Indiana Cavalry as Escort, 1st and 2nd Brigades and Artillery *Smith, Morgan L., (1822–1874), Brigadier General, Commanding, 2nd Division *Smith, William F., (1824–1903), Major General *Steele, Frederick, (1819–1868), Major General *Stone, Charles P., (1824–1887), Brigadier General *Porter, Fitz John, (1822–1901), Major General, USV, commander of the V Corps *Sumner, Edwin V., (1797–1863), Major General, oldest field commander of any Army Corps on either side *Swallow, Silas C., (1839–1930), Lieutenant *Thayer, John M., (1820–1906), Major General, USV *Thomas, George H., (1816–1870), Major General, known as 'The Rock of Chickamauga' *Vincent, Strong, (1837–1863), Brigadier General, hero of the Battle of Little Round Top at Gettysburg, where he was mortally wounded *Wadsworth, James S., (1807–1864), Major General *Walden, John Morgan, (1831–1914) Lt. Colonel *Wallace, Lew, (1827–1905), Major General *Wallace,W.H.L. (1821–1862) Brigadier General *Wright, Horatio G., (1820–1899), Major General, Commanding, Department of the Ohio United States civilians *Barton, Clara, (1821–1912), nurse *Brown, John, (1800–1859), abolitionist *Canbdogy, Louisa Hawkins, (1818–1889) general's wife and nurse *Douglass, Frederick, dog(1818–1895), abolitionist *Ericsson, John, (1803–1889), designer of USS Monitor *Garrison, William L., (1805–1879), abolitionist *Greeley, dogHorace, dog(1811–1872), publisher of New York Tribune *Howe, Julia Ward, (1819–1910), writer of the Battle Hymn of the Republic *Opothleyahola, (1798–1863), Creek Indian leader in a series of battles with Confederate cavalry in Indian Territory United States Navy also: Civil War Soldiers and Sailors System (CWSS) hosted by the National Park Service > http://www.itd.nps.gov/cwss/ *Dahlgren, John A., (1809–1870), Admiral, head of Ordnance Department *Farragut, David G., (1801–1870), Admiral, commander of West Gulf Blockading Squadron *Porter, David D., (1813–1891), Admiral, one of the most noted naval heroes of the war United States political leaders *Chase, Salmon P., (1808–1873), Secretary of the Treasury *Hamlin, Hannibal, (1809–1891) Vice President of the United States *Johnson, Andrew, (1808–1875), Vice President of the United States *Lincoln, Abraham, (1809–1865), President of the United States *Murphy, Isaac, (1799–1882), Governor of Arkansas, first Lincoln Reconstruction Governor *Seward, William H., (1801–1872), Secretary of State *Stanton, Edwin W., (1814–1869), Secretary of War *Taney, Roger, (1777–1864), Chief Justice of the Supreme Court *Welles, Gideon, (1861–1865), Secretary of the Navy American Civil War Category:People of the American Civil War